


猎鬼师

by daceice



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daceice/pseuds/daceice
Summary: 2005年时候写的短篇，CP是高里X莉娜。





	猎鬼师

［秀逗魔导士］猎鬼师

一、猎人与猎物

　　我，莉娜·因巴斯，是目前大陆上最强的猎鬼师。我与两名助手在大陆上四处旅行，足迹几乎遍布大陆每一个角落，搜寻着那些黑暗生命的踪迹并逐一将他们毁灭。他们，便是吸血鬼。  
　　“莉娜，”加梅莉亚，我的助手，突然对我说道，“我觉得有些紧张。”  
　　我报之以一笑，轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀：“啊，加梅莉亚，要记住，我们是最强的。”  
　　话虽如此，但突然收到谢菲利亚皇族的邀请，我一开始也觉得很吃惊。身为猎杀吸血鬼的猎鬼师并不是一个好名声，有时甚至与吸血鬼一样恶名昭彰。在许多人眼里，这是恶恶相斗，因而造就了他们所谓的正义。这也难怪，毕竟猎鬼师的法术也是十分危险而残忍的，况且还有像我这样的血继猎鬼师，与吸血鬼相似的血的继承。  
　　而皇族却是有英灵守护的家族，从来没有吸血鬼会去招惹他们。所以我不知道这一次邀请会为了什么。  
　　进入谢菲利亚的都城后，我们开始听到一些传言，说谢菲利亚的皇族被吸血鬼盯上了，已经有女仆和卫兵被吸血鬼杀死。我几乎不敢相信，但看着通往皇宫的道路，却又觉得不得不信。

　　“谢菲利亚皇帝陛下，召猎鬼师，莉娜·因巴斯，加梅莉亚·威尔·特斯拉·塞伦，杰路刚帝士·克雷依威斯，进见。”

　　谢菲利亚的皇帝，人称“圣明的三世”，是一个高高瘦瘦的中年男子。但他的面容憔悴，面色枯黄，与我所见的那些肥头大耳的贵族全然不同，倒更像是一个为生计所困的难民似的。  
　　“莉娜·因巴斯小姐。”高高在上的他在打量了我们一会儿之后，终于开口了，“能千里迢迢将各位邀请来正是鄙国的荣幸。谁都知道，莉娜·因巴斯是当今大陆上最优秀的猎鬼师。”  
　　“承蒙夸奖，荣幸之至。”我微微一鞠躬，“敢问陛下急召我等前来，所为何事？”  
　　“三世”微微一皱眉，露出一丝苦笑，“没有人会为第二件事找猎鬼师。”  
　　我听后一怔，难道真的是被吸血鬼盯上了吗？  
　　“一个月前，有一群吸血鬼来到皇宫，没有人知道他们为什么而来。天啊，真是太恐怖了，虽然行动受到限制，但他们依旧肆意妄为。而与他们比起来，我们普通的人类实在太无能了，有一队卫队和五个女仆被他们杀死，却没有人奈何得了他们。而且，我唯一的独子也受到了攻击。所幸，皇族的血脉保护了他。如果他有个三长两短我该怎么办？况且，都城的人都知道这件事，如果吸血鬼再来的话，人们将说什么？被吸血鬼盯上的皇族名誉将一落千丈，连政权都可能动摇。”  
　　“三世”脸上露出愁苦的表情，“我别无他法，只好请你们这些专家来解决。”  
　　“三世”望着我，他的表情似乎在诉说著哀求。  
　　“猎鬼师只为猎杀吸血鬼而生。”我答道，并非为他的哀求所动，“这是我们的命运。”  
　　生机又回到“三世”的脸上：“假如你们真能挽救我国，我将给予你们至高的荣誉。”

　　我坐在花园的扶栏上，面对着戒备森严的皇宫。卫队时不时地从眼前经过，每一个人的脸上都写满了紧张和恐惧。剑，长矛，弓箭，拿在那些随时都可能被吸血鬼攻击的士兵的手上，但无论如何，他们都是普通人而已。我无奈地笑了笑，这些东西对于吸血鬼的杀伤力实在是小得完全可以忽略不计。  
　　住进皇宫已经有三天了，但至今还没有发现任何吸血鬼的踪迹。我们都焦急地等待着，等待着他们的出现，然后将他们消灭。  
　　吸血鬼可能已经知道我们的到来了，毕竟他们会有很多眼线，细小得叫人无法察觉。我有时猜想，他们是不是因为我而退缩，但是，会敢向皇族挑衅的决不是泛泛之辈，不可能如此轻易地退缩。敌在暗，我在明，我们现在只能等待。别无他法。  
　　“莉娜小姐。”我突然听到一个陌生的声音叫着我的名字，机警地回过头，看到一个一头金色长发的高大男子。虽然穿着并不华贵，但我却本能的感到这个人的身份一定不低。这时，我发现他的左手上还缠着绷带，难道是……  
　　“我是谢菲利亚的王子，高里。”  
　　原来如此，我微微点头，算作是回应了。  
　　“不知道，我能帮得上什么忙吗？”  
　　我摇了摇头，拒绝了他的好意。我决不是轻视他，但吸血鬼实在不是普通人能对付，你们只要保护好自己，能躲能逃就行了。但这种话，我实在没法说出口。  
　　高里王子显得有些失望，怔了怔，又继续说道，“我知道现在只有你们能帮助父皇，但是我也想出一点力。毕竟，我也是……”  
　　“你还是多关心皇帝陛下吧。”我依旧看着花园出神，没有回头看他，“我们要做的事，你做不了，而你的父亲却真正需要你的支持。”  
　　“我知道了。”高里悻悻地走了，他突然又回过头道，“那么，就拜托你们了。”

　　我望着蔚蓝的天空，已经很久没有这样充满闲情地望空了。三年以来，我一直不停地奔走着，不停地杀戮著，一点一点地让全大陆的人都记住我的名字，莉娜·因巴斯。我从不在乎别人怎么说，凶残也好，邪恶也罢，我只是遵循着自己命运的道路。不，我决不是懦弱地去遵循，而是勇敢地去面对，身为猎鬼师的命运。  
　　如果是往常，我决不会闲坐在花园里干等，即使再危险也会主动去搜寻。但是这次的情况太特殊了，我必须顾及皇族的名誉，所以只能等。  
　　又是黄昏落日，闲情消磨了三天也已经差不多了。我想那边的人大概也等不及了，会很快有所行动吧。这是没有任何理由的想法，或者可以称为直觉吧。

　　我回到自己的房间，房间里都是大蒜的味道。  
　　说真的，我很讨厌这个味道，但无奈吸血鬼也讨厌它，我就必须与它为伴。  
　　加梅莉亚和杰路坐在窗边喝着当地有名的红茶。“三世”派来的工匠则围坐在角落里，打磨著兵器，做着蒜弹。  
　　“漆黑而潮湿的夜晚，就像是噩梦上演的背景一样。”杰路对着窗喃喃自语到。  
　　“啊！莉娜，这儿的红茶很好喝呢，跟莉娜泡的很像。”  
　　“嗯。”我把懒散的自己丢到了沙发上，“我好歹也是四分之一个谢菲利亚人。泡茶的手艺可是跟生在这儿的爷爷学的。他是个很好的人，虽然只是个普通人，而且最后被吸血鬼杀死，但是他很爱奶奶啊。”  
　　我无法不令自己陷入那悲伤的回忆之中，那是我第一次对于“血流成河”的感知，也是我第一次开始猎杀吸血鬼。  
　　加梅莉亚呷了口茶，又回头望向窗外。  
　　房间里安静得出奇，连一向谈笑风生的加梅莉亚也缄口不厌倒叫我觉得稀奇。  
　　“怎么了？”我问道。  
　　“很不一般呢。”杰路说著，回过头，“今晚会有事发生吧。你看，莉娜。”  
　　我顺着他指的方向看去，漆黑的夜空竟没有了月亮！  
　　“这，怎么可能！都已经快满月了啊！”  
　　“仔细看看吧，是乌云。”杰路镇静的解释了我的疑惑，“引来瘴气的乌云遮住夜空中唯一的月光是想让人们恐慌吧。自从遭到袭击后，皇宫里的人都已经草木皆兵了。趁着人们的恐慌，他们就更容易得逞。这么有智慧，看来这一次是个强敌了。  
　　“可恶！”我愤恨的锤向桌子。

　　“来了！”  
　　我们从惊慌失措的工匠手中一把抓过武器，默契地冲出房间。  
　　血腥的味道从正厅传来。  
　　“那边走！”我大声吼到。  
　　可恶，一放松就出事了。  
　　我们正向正厅跑去，突然空气中有些异样。从花园的方向，我感觉到了更强的敌人。  
　　“莉娜！”杰路不安地叫了我一声。  
　　“你们去正厅，我去花园看看。”  
　　没等他回答，我便掉头向花园跑去。  
　　这个时刻终于等到了，难熬的悠闲日子总算结束了。摩拳擦掌，我打算好好大干一番。

　　感觉越来越强烈，敌人的强大虽在意料之中但仍旧令我吃惊。一个滑稽的念头突然闪过脑海，我会认识这个未知的敌人吗？虽然只做了三年的猎鬼师，但顶着当今大陆上最强的猎鬼师的名号，我早已树敌无数，连自己也记不得有哪些了。  
　　“谁？谁在那里！”林中突然一闪而过一个黑影。我大吼一声，随即射出一发子弹。强烈的冲击感让我一下子明白，就是这个人了！我今晚的猎物。  
　　子弹没有射中任何目标，在空中炸成了碎片。来人穿着一席黑色斗篷，有着神秘的紫色头发，在黑夜中张开双目，露出诡异的笑容。  
　　“初次见面，猎鬼师，莉娜·因巴斯。”  
　　我无法否认，他的笑容十分优雅，甚至让人感到诱惑般的迷人。但此刻我却决不能迷失自我。我紧握住手中的巨镰，不敢有一丝一毫的懈怠。  
　　“谁！报上名来！”我大声叫着，籍此令自己保持清醒，“好在死后成为我的荣耀！”  
　　“我想你也许听说过我。”紫发的吸血鬼不愠不躁地说道，“我叫做杰洛士。”  
　　杰洛士！那个杰洛士吗！

　　“莉娜小姐！”高里王子突然出现，拔剑一跃而起向杰洛士砍去。  
　　“笨蛋！那是没有用的。”我想阻止他，但已经来不及了，但愿皇族的血统能够保佑他。  
　　杰洛士轻蔑地一笑，一挥手，高里尚未接近他便已被一阵巨风吹了回来，摔倒在地上。看他着地时的狼狈样子，似乎是手腕又受伤了。  
　　“真是只会帮倒忙的家伙。”我十分不满地小声嘀咕著。  
　　“莉娜·因巴斯。”杰洛士一跃上树上，得意地说道，“我也等着你成为我下一个荣耀。”  
　　我束手无策地看着他在渐渐显露的月光下隐去身影，他最后的微笑是对于我莫大的挑衅与侮辱。  
　　“该死！”我恨恨地往地上打了一拳。  
　　“莉娜小姐，我妨碍你工作了吗？”高里很愧疚地看着我。  
　　“算了吧。你不来也是一样的。”我无意责备他什么。  
　　月光令大地明亮起来，驱走了那些邪恶的生灵。吸血鬼的气息已经荡然无存。  
　　我开始明白这一次只是发出战贴而已，真正的战斗还在后面。  
　　“我，一定会亲手解决你的。”我紧握著巨镰，全身的热血都沸腾了起来，“亲手洗刷我们因巴斯家的耻辱，你等著吧，杰洛士！”

二、因巴斯姐妹

　　由于昨天吸血鬼的攻击，皇宫损失了两名士兵。好在杰路他们及时赶到，避免了进一步的伤亡。吸血鬼很快就逃走了，没有做多大的抵抗，这与我的猜想差不多，攻击不是他们此次前来的主要目的。  
　　我依旧没有从昨天的记忆中恢复过来。  
　　杰洛士！杰洛士！  
　　那个人的名字不停地在我的脑海中回响。我不可能忘记这个人的名字，这个曾经将最强的姐姐也挫败的人的名字，我们因巴斯家的耻辱。

　　“莉娜，如果遇到那个叫杰洛士的吸血鬼，一定要小心。如果必要的话你可以修书来叫我。”这是我出门时姐姐的嘱咐。当时她很不安地皱着眉，无法改变我顽固的决定，只好给予我最大的承诺。  
　　那是姐姐遭遇她一生中最大的强敌，杰洛士，并一生中第一次战败一年后的事了，我们的爷爷去逝了。为了成为一名真正合格的猎鬼师，我提出了旅行修行的请求。  
　　“别担心，我还有他们呢。”我拍了拍我的助手们，加梅莉亚和杰路。我们从小是一起长大的，听到我要出门的事他们主动要求陪同我一起出去。他们本来是姐姐的助手，自从姐姐休息后，他们也歇息了一年，早就有些不耐烦了。  
　　“哎～”姐姐叹了口气，依旧很不放心。  
　　送我出来的时候，姐姐穿着妈妈年轻时的衣服，温婉得一如当年的母亲。这一年里她都是这样，看上去和普通的女人没什么两样，辛勤的操持着家务，照顾着我和年迈的奶奶。但我明白，她从未有放弃过。  
　　我没有等爷爷入葬就出发了，也许很不孝，现在想来有些后悔，但当时却急切地想快一点变强。两年后，便传来了奶奶也去逝的消息。当时我正在南部群岛工作，也没能回家乡。  
　　现在家里就只有姐姐了，也是我唯一可以牵挂的亲人。

　　“什么！杰洛士！”一听到这个名字，杰路拍案而起，愤恨得咬牙切齿，当年败在杰洛士手下的不仅仅只有姐姐而已。  
　　“你有什么打算吗，莉娜？”加梅莉亚有些担心地看着我。  
　　“先静观其变吧。”我目前也没什么想法和对策。  
　　我起身走出了屋子，想出去透透气，开门看到高里王子站在门口，手上绑着新的纱布。  
　　“莉娜小姐，昨天我……”  
　　我没等他把话说完，便一言不发地走了过去。  
　　我突然感觉自己的手腕被别人一把拉住，回过头，看到高里，一脸尴尬。  
　　“我只是想说，昨天真的很对不起，给你添麻烦了。”  
　　“就这些？”我面无表情地问到。  
　　高里愣了愣：“就这些。”  
　　我一把甩开他，朝花园走去。但是我不知道自己为什么还会停下来，对他说道：“你没有碍着我，你不来也是一样的，这昨天我就说过。”然后继续向花园走去，却仿佛已卸下很大负担一样，略显轻松了。

　　吸血鬼，疯狂的吸血鬼，自那一日后几乎天天来皇宫闹事，却行迹诡异，一打就逃。  
　　我们费了很大力气才缠住几只，将他们送上黄泉路。  
　　“杰洛士大人是最伟大的，你们这些愚蠢的人类。”濒死的吸血鬼说完这句话便去了另一个世界。  
　　松开摁住桃木桩的手，我疲惫地站了起来。这已经是第三只了。  
　　根据这些日子的情形看来，我们这一次的敌人的人数非常大，很可能是某一支繁荣的宗族。他们的首领是杰洛士，而攻击皇宫的目的仍旧不得而知。  
　　“莉娜小姐。”闻讯赶来的高里担心地看着我，“你，没事吧？”  
　　“没事。”我头也不回地回答到，带着一身血腥往自己的房间走去。

　　“三世”几乎快疯了，他想挽救的一切都挽救不了了，皇族的名誉，巩固的政权。外面已经到处都有传闻，皇族是被吸血鬼盯上的，是被诅咒的，是将毁灭的。都城的市民这几日听说已有不少举家外迁。  
　　“我该怎么办呢？莉娜小姐。”今天早晨他还曾向我哭诉，“如果皇族在我这一代被推翻的话，我还有什么脸去见我的祖先。让我下地狱吧。”  
　　“三世”比以前更憔悴了。吸血鬼虽然没有伤他身一丝一毫，但却已将他的心折磨得千穿百孔。现在，他已不再顾及太多，对于我的任何要求都会毫不犹豫地答应。“快点杀掉那些吸血鬼吧，”他对我说，“真希望这只是个噩梦啊。”

　　“好久不见了，莉娜小姐。”轻浮的声音突然传入我的耳中，不用问也知道是谁。虽然已经十分疲惫，但我不得不打起十二分的精神去面对他。  
　　他，坐在月光满照的窗台上，依旧是我们第一次见面时的那种诡异而又迷人的笑容。十分欠扁的表情。  
　　“哎呀，莉娜小姐何必这么紧张呢？我还不会现在就杀你的。身为露娜小姐妹妹的你，当今大陆上最强的猎鬼师，我会找个机会和你好好比划比划的。我可是一直在等，最好的时机。”  
　　是的，你确实一直在等。站在光的背面等著，看着我们拚命。我知道你在等待，但是你所等待的真的只有这个吗？  
　　“为什么？为什么动用这么多部下来攻击皇宫？吸血鬼不是从来都不招惹皇族的吗？你到底想要什么！”  
　　“要什么？当然是这个国家。”他一脸不屑地说道，“不招惹皇族，那都是那帮老头子的陈旧思想。在我看来，吸血鬼是决不逊色于世上任何生命的高贵，即使是皇族又怎么样。如果，我们只能属于黑暗的话，那就让黑暗属于我们。让黑暗充斥这个国家，我的理想就是建造一个属于吸血鬼的最伟大的国家。”他得意的说著，仿佛自己已成为这个国家的主人一样。  
　　“你这个疯子。”我几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，“吸血鬼配谈什么国家？”  
　　“这就是你们人类的偏见了。”没有笑容的杰洛士看起来十分可怕，一阵寒意直侵入我的心底，“你迟早会发现我是正确的。”

　　从正厅渐渐传来匆忙的脚步声。  
　　有人来了。  
　　杰洛士机敏地一跃出窗口，消失在夜空中。  
　　“莉娜！”  
　　我尚未从刚才的惊讶中恢复过来。  
　　是谁在叫我？高里吗？

　　坐在自己的房间里，我把刚才的事和众人说了一遍。语尽，是一阵沉默。许久无音。  
　　“天啊，他竟然会有这种想法！” 加梅莉亚低声惊呼道。“那我们该怎么办呢？他们的人数实在太多了。”  
　　“我想总得给姐姐先通个信。”我自言自语地嘀咕著，没有听见加梅莉亚的话，突然站了起来，“我去书房去给姐姐写信。”

　　坐在宽大的书桌前，执起羽毛笔，我一下不知从何说起。从收到谢菲利亚皇族的邀请，还是直接就说杰洛士的事。  
　　我没有困惑太久，毕竟我不想多说废话。大约在脑海中理出个思路，我便挥笔写了起来。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

露娜姐姐：

　　这已不知是我离开家乡后第几次给你写信，但与以往的信不同的是，这一次我不是来向你报平安，或者告诉你一些旅途的趣闻，而是很羞愧地告诉你，我这一次有些麻烦了。  
　　还记得我临走时你对我说的话吗？还记得那个叫作杰洛士的吸血鬼吗？我们遇到他了，在谢菲利亚，爷爷的故乡。  
　　他说他要建立一个吸血鬼的国家，所以有意要将谢菲利亚皇族推翻。虽然一开始觉得吸血鬼攻击皇族这样的事十分荒诞，但没想到他竟然还有这样狂妄的想法。  
　　我们的麻烦不止是杰洛士，还有他背后繁荣的宗族。这一次的吸血鬼数量，比上一次在默奇德的还多，虽然确切数目还不知道。  
　　我打算教授皇宫里的侍卫一些简单的抗击方法，也许可以有些帮助，但我也不确定是否一定有效。  
　　你来吧，姐姐，我需要你。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

　　糊上信，我叫来侍女，让人快马加鞭送回家乡。  
　　信送出后，我觉得轻松不少。  
　　无论以前多抱怨姐姐的严厉苛刻，不近人情，但在这种时候，姐姐是我最大的依靠。  
　　然而家乡虽然离这儿很近，但姐姐至少需要一两周才能到。我不知道，我们是否能安然地挺到那个时候。

　　一枝美丽的玫瑰突然出现在眼前。我抬起头，看到了微笑着的高里，那是与杰洛士全然不同的微笑，令人倍感宽慰。  
　　“心情不好的时候，看一看美丽的东西就会好一些的。”  
　　我真不知该说些什么，支吾了半天只道出“谢谢”二字，但已足够。

　　第二天一早，我们便着手开始教授侍卫们简单的猎鬼法，但求自保而已。  
　　我对“三世”说，我已向姐姐修书，她比我更有猎鬼的经验。  
　　“三世”笑了，这么多天来，第一次轻松地笑了笑。

三、盛夏的庄园  
　　  
　　收到杰洛士的挑战书是意料之外的事，但我却没有多大吃惊，因为，这也是迟早的事。  
　　信的内容很简单，交战的地方选在郊外的夏园，皇家的一处宫殿。  
　　“你，一个人去吗？” 加梅莉亚试探似地问著。  
　　“当然。”我收起信，想当然地回答到，毕竟，信上的意思就是这么说的。  
　　“喂！”杰路突然站起来反对，“你还把我们当作同伴吗？竟然想撇开我们一个人去冒险？”  
　　我沉默不语，一下子找不出反驳他的话。  
　　“我们一起去。”杰路用命令似的口吻说著。  
　　“不行！”我大叫到，“如果我们都去了，那皇宫这里怎么办？如果我们离开时吸血鬼来了，你想把这儿那么多人的性命当儿戏吗？”  
　　“留在皇宫，我，命令你们。”我极不情愿地挤出这句话，心中一阵凉意。  
　　“是。”杰路极不甘心的应到，起身冲出房间，“我先告退了。”  
　　“杰路！”加梅莉亚也追了出去。留下我一个人在这空荡荡的房间。

　　我松了口气，向后仰躺在宽大的沙发上，我何尝不知道自己的境地有多危险，但，就算他们去了又有什么用呢？当年，他们和姐姐一起也对付不了杰洛士，如今换作我，又怎么可能应付得了？我如何可能比姐姐还厉害？  
　　为什么偏偏是现在，偏偏在姐姐来之前。是故意的吗？也许吧，没有人，即使是吸血鬼，也不会放纵自己的对手强大吧。

　　夏园位于都城的郊外，本是华丽无比，但此刻由于吸血鬼的出没已空无一人，在夕阳的残照下徒生凄凉。  
　　“你可以回去了。”我对着送我来的车夫道，“这儿太危险了。”但是他却一动不动。  
　　“你可以回去了！”我隐约感觉有什么不对劲。  
　　他摘下帽子，我吃惊地看着那张脸。  
　　“高里！你，你怎么……”我真不知道该说什么好。  
　　“我想帮你。”高里一脸热诚，“让你一个人来我实在太不放心了。”  
　　“不行！你不应该跟来！你什么事都做不了，只能帮倒忙！”我大吼著，明知话很伤人，但是已没有别的方法能叫他离开，离开这危险的地方。  
　　我是想保护你的，请别埋怨我。  
　　然而，高里失落的样子令我不禁后悔自己的话太过分了。  
　　钟声突然响起，是从山上的教堂里传来的，听在我的耳中，却仿佛丧钟在鸣。  
　　“我明白。”高里缓缓说道，“我会回去的。”他抬起头，已不再沮丧，一如往常的温柔微笑。  
　　他四周看了看，摘下一朵红玫瑰，交到我手中，“我希望你也明白，所以，请一定活着回来。”  
　　我明白这代表什么，我可不是个傻瓜。但是，我们，有可能吗？  
　　他终于走了，载满夕阳的余辉，而我则必须独自一人去面对漫漫长夜的黑暗。  
　　直到再也看不见他的背影，我收起远眺的目光，转身走向紧闭的大门。我不知道门的背后等待着我的是什么，但我不会害怕，因为这是我的战场。

　　门很沉。  
　　“欢迎，莉娜·因巴斯小姐。”杰洛士站在那儿，螺旋的楼梯上，斜倚著扶栏，一派幽闲的样子，“告别完了？”他看着我，似笑非笑。  
　　“住嘴！”我不禁战栗了一下，不知他在打什么主意，只有喝声壮胆。  
　　“啊，还有玫瑰。”他仿佛很惊讶的样子，走下了楼梯，向我走来，“真的很漂亮，不过可惜……”一瞬间，死尸般压抑的气息弥漫了整个大厅。我手中的玫瑰也开始枯萎，变成了黑色，散发著死气。  
　　“这样也很美啊。”他依旧笑着，“至少我喜欢。就当作是见面礼好了。”  
　　怔怔地看着黑色的玫瑰，我猛然将它丢掉，双手紧握起巨镰，作备战状。  
　　然而杰洛士却没有任何动作，只是悠闲地道著：“我有别的方法取代我们之间的决斗，和平的方法。”  
　　我依旧不敢放松，等待着他的后话。  
　　“不如这样，成为吸血鬼吧，莉娜。”  
　　“你说什么！”我简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，他刚才说了什么，叫我成为吸血鬼！  
　　“成为吸血鬼，拥有不老的生命，帮助我一起完成大业。”他道著，丝毫不理会我的惊愕，“莉娜，以你的力量，做一个卑微的人类实在太可惜了。你很快就会老去，死去，你的力量也随之消失。这于你，于我，于这世界都是一种损失。”  
　　“住口！混蛋！”我气得一下不知该说什么，这是对于猎鬼师最大的侮辱，“你不要痴心妄想了，我不会答应你的。”  
　　“诶，莉娜，不要这么早下定论，你以后说不定会后悔的。”他不知何时已走到了我的面前，“而且，如果你答应我的话，我甚至可以让你成为我的……”他将手指放在自己的唇上，又放到了我的唇上。一瞬间，我顿觉耳根发热，有无地自容之感，“你一直是很有魅力的人啊。”他轻声说著。  
　　我默然挥镰，已无意与他多废话什么。今日，不是你死就是我亡。  
　　“不如这样吧。”他躲开了我的攻击，继续悠闲地说著，“今日，你若是输了，便是我的。”  
　　“不要这么自说自话！”我怒吼道,“我从未给过任何承诺。”言罢，我拔枪瞄准了杰洛士，但两击都被他躲过。然而，大厅内渐渐弥漫起大蒜的气味。我知道这要不了他的命，但多少会令他难受一阵子。我赶紧又向他投出一枚特制的手雷，但最重要的还是要击中他，哪怕只射中一颗，形势对我也会好很多。  
　　蒜弹就快要用完了，我把枪插了回去，双手紧握住巨镰。如果刚才的只是前奏的话，那么现在开始便进入主题了。  
　　杰洛士倒是很镇定，微笑着站在离我三米开外的地方。  
　　“何必花这么多力气呢？莉娜，蒜弹是伤不了我的。”  
　　“但它令你恶心，不是吗？你的速度已经慢下来了啊。”  
　　“那么你喜欢这味道吗？”  
　　“当然不。”  
　　杰洛士又笑了。

　　我挥起巨镰向杰洛士砍去，附着着魔法的巨镰在房间里掀起一道狂风，正面击中了杰洛士。风将他掀上墙壁又摔了下来。  
　　杰洛士站了起来。他一定受了伤，却仿佛没事一样，舔了舔嘴角的血丝，眼里闪著兴奋的神色。  
　　“这就是力量啊！”他说道。  
　　是的，这就是血继猎鬼师的血统所给予我的力量。无需吟唱咒语，只需一闪的意念便能完成一个强大的法术。  
　　“我也要认真起来了。”杰洛士说著从斗篷里掏出一柄锡制的手杖，“不然就太不尊重你了。”  
　　这是我第一次真正看到杰洛士的实力。真不愧是曾经将姐姐也挫败的人，比我以前所交手过的任何一只吸血鬼都要强大。  
　　我知道，他尚未有使出全力，好在我也没有。我们都在试探著对方，一点点提高自己的力量，但我却不得不承认，在气势上他已胜我一等。  
　　大厅的石柱又倒了一根，我很难在瓦砾间全身而退，背部已被石柱的碎块砸中过，痛楚真真切切地传来。但这种疼痛对于我来说早已是家常便饭，我根本无暇去料理它，转身一击雷电之术击中了正打算从背后偷袭的杰洛士。  
　　“啊，不愧是莉娜呀，被看穿了。”杰洛士一跃至大厅的另一端，依旧笑着说道。  
　　不知怎么的，我十分讨厌他这样看似无伤的笑脸，它令我恼怒，也令我不安。我发誓，我非要打到他痛哭不可。  
　　我再一次攻了上去，这一次，他竟开始迂回，躲避。

　　“莉娜，知道你的祖先是什么样的人类吗？”他一边跑一边问著，不紧不慢地躲开我的一次次攻击。  
　　我心下大叫不妙，赶忙收手，退到一边。  
　　“你知道吗？莉娜。这种丑陋的事情恐怕连族谱里也不会有记载。”  
　　“什么？”我调整著呼吸，并没有听清他说了什么。  
　　杰洛士似无可奈何地耸了耸肩道：“我来告诉你吧。所有血继猎鬼师的力量正来源于吸血鬼的血，他们或者他们的祖先一定是喝过活的吸血鬼的血的人，就像吸血鬼吸人血那样地喝。”  
　　“怎么可能！”我惊呼道。  
　　杰洛士又笑了：“你果然是不知道的。露娜小姐好像知道，她没跟你提起过吗？难道是怕你知道后会动摇？”  
　　“胡说！”我恶狠狠地瞪着他，握住巨镰的手在颤抖，“想用心理战术吗？我不会上当的。”  
　　“信不信由你，”杰洛士道，“反正，我只是告诉你真相而已。你不信，我也没有办法。”  
　　“不过我是不会在意这种事的。”杰洛士继续说著，“我本来应该仇恨你，但我很乐意你向我投怀送抱。”他又笑了，笑得很欠扁。  
　　“去死吧。”  
　　我想我太卤莽了，但一下也顾不了这么多了。

　　巨镰一次次地掠过他，却未能伤他分毫，只斩断几根发丝而已。在大厅内呼啸的风刀已在我的脸上划了不少小伤口。  
　　“何必如此呢？莉娜。”杰洛士苦笑着，语气里明明有着些许怜惜的意味，反令我更加恼火。  
　　“真不像你啊，这么卤莽只会使你自己更加危险更加被动。”  
　　“不用你来说教我！”我大声吼著，随即在镰上付上最强的法术，奋力一击。这一次他总算是没有躲过。  
　　巨镰掀起的灰尘弥漫在大厅里，许久都没有落下。我一直看着杰洛士倒下的地方，害怕他再一次毫发无伤地站起来。是的，我在害怕，不知为何，竟然害怕了。  
　　许久，我都没见到杰洛士的身影。  
　　被消灭了吗？就这么一击？不，不可能！

　　“你在找我吗？”杰洛士的声音突然从身后传来，随之而来的是背部强烈的刺痛感。  
　　“你输了呀。”他冷冷地说道，“你大意了。”  
　　“不，我没有。”  
　　“噢？”  
　　我从披风内袋拔出枪，忍住巨痛对着他的左肩连射两枪。  
　　“你也大意了。”  
　　我看见他的表情开始扭曲。  
　　很难受吧，大蒜刺入身体的滋味。  
　　我无暇多想什么，突破左边的窗户冲出了房间。外面天已微明，再过几个小时就要日出了。  
　　我不能留在这儿，我的伤比他重，他迟早会反击。  
　　于是，我义无返顾地踏上来时的路，遁著渐淡的夜色奔回皇宫去了。

四、姐姐大人

　　我已不记得自己跑了多久，恐惧无端地将我的冷静慢慢吞没。  
　　我突然想起姐姐以前对我说过的话：  
　　“你一定要坚持自己身为猎鬼师的立场，哪怕与我为敌也不可以改变。”  
　　模糊的记忆已记不清是什么时候听到的这段话，也许是在尚不知自己身份的儿时，又也许是在不久以前。  
　　但是，难道杰洛士所言是真的？  
　　我们的祖先真的做过那样丑陋的事情？  
　　不，这不是真的。  
　　我已经开始有些动摇了。  
　　一直以来，无论是姐姐还是父母，他们都告诉我，吸血鬼吸食人血，是与黑暗为伍的生命，所以我们完全有理由将他们铲除。但是现在，人类也食过吸血鬼的血，竟然与吸血鬼一样龌龊。  
　　我的祖先，这有可能吗？  
　　我们一直以来所坚持的“正义”到底是什么？

　　重重的疑虑如烟云般浮在我的心中，挥之不去，又如一只巨手，将我牢牢抓住，挣脱不了。背后仿佛听得见杰洛士那骇人的阴森笑声。而我却不停地逃跑着。  
　　到底谁才是猎物呢？我不禁问著自己。

　　刺痛又一次袭来，眼看皇宫就在不远处，我却感觉身体不断下沉，快支持不住了。  
　　“莉娜！”

　　我没有对任何人说起那一晚的事情，包括杰洛士对我的企图，还有所谓的血继猎鬼师的真相。  
　　我只是告诉他们，我输了，却没有死，逃了出来。其余的，无论他们怎样问我都不会回答的。  
　　我想，说不定杰路知道杰洛士所说的那件事。加梅莉亚肯定是不知道的，因为依她的个性，假如知道这种事必定不会无动于衷，更不可能心安理得地继续著这份工作。但是我也不敢贸然去问杰路，万一，万一……我确实已经动摇了，所以，不能再让我的同伴也动摇，否则就太危险了。  
　　我对于杰洛士的话基本上来说信了七分，不过我相信只要等到一个人的到来，便可以弄清所有的真相，那就是我的姐姐，露娜·因巴斯。

　　给姐姐修书已经有些日子了，姐姐大概这两天里便可以到了。我在焦急地等著，从未如此焦急地等著。

　　“莉娜……”加梅莉亚叫了我一声，我又在发呆了。  
　　自从从夏园回来以后我就经常一个人发呆，重新思索著自己作为一名猎鬼者到底为了什么，但是，我越是思索，越是疑惑。  
　　今天，训练的工作我都没有去参加，全部交给了加梅莉亚和杰路，虽然我什么都没有对他们说，但是多年来同伴之间的默契令他们了解到我困惑而矛盾的处境，所以他们也没再追问，一切随我自己。  
　　而我只是一个人坐在松软的沙发上，喝着有着爷爷的味道的茶，沉浸在室内的昏暗感受之中。其实我们真的很像，那样的喜欢黑暗的地方。  
　　“莉娜，你没事吧？” 加梅莉亚似乎有些担心我，所以又跑回屋来看我。  
　　“没事。”我对她微微一笑，想让她放心。  
　　但我知道，我的笑容苍白而无力，只会让她更担心。  
　　“莉娜，你现在可千万不能有事。”加梅莉亚郑重其事得对我说，“露娜姐还没来，这里一切都靠你了。如果光靠我和杰路的话是毫无胜算的。我不知道那天到底发生了什么是对你打击这么大，但是莉娜你一定要相信自己，因为我们都相信你，我们至少要撑到露娜姐来为止。”  
　　“我知道。”我总算是有些精神了，将困扰我的难题暂时忘却，轻轻拍打着这可靠的搭档的肩头，“我会坚持下去的。”

　　不过话说回来，自从夏园一战后，吸血鬼方面都没有什么动静，然而这仿佛暴风雨之前的宁静着实要比战斗的气氛还要紧张，杰洛士不是那种受一次搓就会放弃的人，我下意识地感觉到他似乎有着更大的预谋。

　　“莉娜！”杰路突然破门而入，一脸兴奋的表情，“你看谁来了？”说著，他退到了门边，我看到他身后那个人的脸。  
　　“姐姐！”  
　　“露娜姐！” 加梅莉亚立刻迎了上去，“你什么时候来的？”  
　　“刚才。”杰路道，“就是你来找莉娜后一会儿。”  
　　姐姐穿着十分家居的着装，而不是猎鬼师的服饰，微笑着看着我，脸上满是汗水。姐姐一定是收到我的信后便马不停蹄地赶来的。  
　　姐姐的笑依旧那么骄傲，那么自信，充满力量的感觉。我已经有三年多没见到姐姐了，但三年后姐姐似乎没有丝毫改变。不，也不能说没有改变，不过如今的她只是回到被杰洛士挫败之前的样子罢了。  
　　“加梅莉亚, 杰路。”这是三年后我第一次再次听到姐姐的声音，“你们能不能先出去一下，让我和莉娜好好叙叙旧。”  
　　“没问题。”杰路马上拉着加梅莉亚出去了，“我们就在后院继续训练，有什么事让侍卫叫一声就可以了。”

　　门关上了，房间里又恢复了昏暗的气氛。我和姐姐伫了很久，谁都没有先开口。  
　　“好了，你没想好说什么的话，就先回答我的话好了。”姐姐说到，“那家伙跟你都说了些什么？杰路都告诉我了，你好像不肯跟他们说实话，是什么为难的事吗？”  
　　“他要我加入吸血鬼。”我低声说著。  
　　“嗯，还有呢？”姐姐似乎并不在意这件事，她轻松的语调让原本紧张的我渐渐变得平静下来。  
　　“他还说血继猎鬼师……他说我们的祖先……”  
　　我不敢再说下去，抬头看着姐姐。  
　　姐姐依旧笑着，她笑着将我的话补充完：“喝过吸血鬼的血。”  
　　“是的。”我再一次低下了头，仿佛一个做错事的小孩那样羞愧。  
　　“真是的。”姐姐道，很不耐烦的样子“没想到过了四年，那家伙还就这么几句话。这些话他也跟我说过。”  
　　“那么那件事……”  
　　“是真的。”姐姐说得很无所谓的样子。  
　　“饮其他种族的血，就可以得到相应的能力，很多人并不相信。但至少对于吸血鬼来说是真的。一般猎鬼师都很唾弃这种做法，因为那等于借助于吸血鬼的力量来猎杀吸血鬼，连吸血的方法也与吸血鬼无什两样，而且，并不是每一个饮过吸血鬼血的人都能平安地以人的身份活下来，很多都会因为受不了而死去或者失去理智变成吸血鬼。所以只有一些能力低下的猎鬼师才会去冒这个险。可是很不幸，我们的祖先恰巧是其中一员。但这毕竟是很早以前的事了，无论以前的人们怎么想，现在大陆上最强的猎鬼师全都是血继猎鬼师，这是无可否认的事实。”  
　　“但是，为什么，为什么要去吸吸血鬼的血？那样龌龊、丑陋、邪恶的举动……我们的正义到底是什么？”我不明白，真的不明白。  
　　“莉娜！”姐姐大声呵斥道，“你竟然跟我提正义！我什么时候说过我们是为了正义！我们所做的一切，因为我们是猎鬼师，杀死吸血鬼是我们的职责。”  
　　“就因为这？”我不敢相信，难道一直以来姐姐就因为这个理由，这个根本不成理由的理由，在知道自己的祖先曾经做过的那样龌龊的事的情况下，还心安理得的猎杀着吸血鬼？

　　“莉娜，你相信命运吗？”姐姐突然问道。  
　　我没有回答，因为不知如何回答。我相信命运，却无时无刻不想冲破命运，那么我还相信什么？  
　　“你相信正义不是吗？那就为了正义好了。莉娜，你是人，不是吸血鬼，为了人的正义，杀死伤害人的生物又有什么不对？”  
　　“可是……”我仍有些迟疑。  
　　“如果吸血鬼也有正义的话，那杀死人类就是他们的正义了。在这个弱肉强食的世界上，正义即代表着对己方有利。无论用何种理由去解释你都不应该迟疑的。”  
　　“我，不应该迟疑吗？”  
　　“莉娜！”姐姐又大喝一声，“别再想这些无聊的事了，接下来我们还要好好打一场，我可不想再输给那个家伙，况且这次也输不起。训练侍卫的事就暂且交给杰路他们吧，这两天我要好好给你特训一下。”  
　　“嗯。”姐姐说得对，我确实不该迟疑什么的，即使我们的祖先做过什么，那都与我无关。我也许会觉得抱歉，但并不能改变我是一名猎鬼师的身份，更不能能动摇我猎杀吸血鬼的宗旨。  
　　“对不起。”我轻声说著。  
　　“你说什么？”姐姐问道。  
　　“不，没什么。”

　　“莉娜！我听说你姐姐来了。所以过来看看……啊……”高里突然冲了进来，被姐姐一拳打了出去。  
　　“真是没礼貌的家伙，进来也不先敲门。莉娜，这家伙是谁？”  
　　“高里王子，国王陛下的独子。”  
　　姐姐一愣，继而又若无其事的继续说道：“活该，谁都一样。”  
　　我无奈地笑了笑，走过去把高里扶了起来。  
　　“这就是我姐姐。”我说著又低声对他说道，“对不起，姐姐很讨厌没礼貌的人。她出拳很没分寸的，你痛不痛？”  
　　“莉娜，你说什么？我都听到了。对外人说自己姐姐的坏话可不行，谁都不行，就算情人也不行。”  
　　“姐姐。”我被她说得不由自主地脸红了起来。

　　“好了。”姐姐的恶作剧一向很快就过去了，“这位是王子殿下吧。我想请你帮个忙。”  
　　“乐意效劳。”高里捂著被打肿的脸，仍旧笑着说道。  
　　“这还不错。我可以考虑把妹妹交给你。”  
　　“姐姐……”  
　　我开始不由地怀疑姐姐来对我到底是福是祸。  
　　但是姐姐，你明知道我们是不可能的……因为我是猎鬼师。

五、全面进攻

　　“什么！露娜姐！你要让莉娜一个人去对付杰洛士！”加梅莉亚简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“不行，不行，这太危险了。当初可是连我们三人合力都没能赢他，让莉娜一个人去怎么可能……不行，绝对不行！”  
　　“加梅莉亚。”杰路虽然也吃惊不小，但很快便冷静了下来，“也许露娜有什么别的计谋也说不定。”  
　　“别的计谋？对不起，没有了。如果你以为我会在暗中对莉娜施加援手的话，那么，杰路，你错了。我的计划是，全面进攻，以攻代守。我们三人要应付的是其他剩余吸血鬼，这个任务不比莉娜的轻松，我们是没有余力帮她的。”  
　　“全面进攻！露娜，你疯了吗？这怎么可能！”杰路终于忍不住了，“我知道你不喜欢拐弯抹角，但这样也太冒险了吧！莉娜在信里应该都跟你说过了，杰洛士背后的宗族是十分繁荣的，这不是光凭我们能应付得了的。我们应该集中力量打败杰洛士，打败他们的首领，这样才能打场胜仗。”  
　　“你说的确实有道理，杰路。但是，如果这么做的话，恐怕撑不到我们打败杰洛士，这个国家就可能已经沦陷了。”  
　　“那就慢慢削弱他们的力量好了，不必急于一时的。”加梅莉亚道。  
　　“不急于一时？我们这么想，吸血鬼可不这么想。加梅莉亚，你还是太天真了啊。况且，吸血鬼数量那个这么多，而我们却只有四人。”

　　“我没有意见了。”杰路道，“就照露娜的计划做吧。但我想，有可能的话，再联系一些同行，胜算说不定会高些。”  
　　“啊，这个我出来的时候就已经发出过一些信了。但到不到得了本人手中就很难说了。当初‘三世’能找到你们已经几乎算是奇蹟了。要不是你们刚好在附近有一次大的动作，他恐怕到死都找不到一个帮他的人。除了在工作的时候，猎鬼师的行踪一向隐蔽，这点你们是知道的。所以也不要抱太大希望。况且，普通猎鬼师就算来了也帮不了我们太多，还是要血继猎鬼师来才能有帮助。所以，我们目前最大的筹码就是我们自己的力量。”  
　　“但是，莉娜真的没有问题吗？”加梅莉亚仍旧担心不已。  
　　“我也不太清楚啊。”露娜说的是实话，“不过我已经安排她进行特训了，在最短的时间内激发她的潜能。但到时候她到底能做到多少，就只能听天由命了。”  
　　“莉娜已经开始特训了！”天啊。  
　　杰路和加梅莉亚面面相觑。  
　　这是什么时候的事情？  
　　“嗯。我刚才让王子把剑术场腾出来给莉娜作为特训的场所。”露娜不理会两人的惊讶道，“王子好像也留下来了。这个人有着皇室的血统，不会被吸血鬼轻易伤到，说不定能帮上什么忙。”  
　　但露娜知道，她现在也只是如此期望罢了。而期望也许会落空，露娜想着，自嘲似地笑了笑。  
　　“好了，你们也各就各位去吧。”露娜从沙发上站了起来，“我有点事要出去办，晚饭前会回来的。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

　　附咒，挥镰，不顾一切地激发出自己的力量，击中面前的目标。我不知道姐姐是从哪里学来这种训练方式，强化而变形的的木头人和晶石的结界。在经过姐姐改造的剑术场里我正进行着她布置的特训，说不定还是最后一次特训。  
　　高里站在一旁，无论我怎么劝都不肯走。他不应该留在这儿，这儿充满危险，任何一刻他都可能被反弹的攻击击中。

　　姐姐的打算很冒险，我不甚明白，但我相信她，毕竟她的头脑比我好，有她在我可以省去很多烦恼。我目前所能做的只有使自己变得更强，毫无困惑地变得更强，为了在最后一战中战胜他，杰洛士。我有一种预感，这一次之后我们不会再有多余的机会了。  
　　不得不下的赌注。

　　喘著粗气，我已记不清这是第几次挥镰。我不能停歇，也不想停歇，尽管高里那担心的表情一次次不小心进入我的视线，显得那样刺眼。

　　“高里！”  
　　在无言地陪伴了我一上午后，我已默许了他的顽固。也许是皇室血统的缘故，也许是他自幼修行的缘故，他并未如我所预料的那样被攻击的余波击中。既然如此，我便干脆将他的身影视为我的精神支柱。  
　　然而此时他却突然离开了，“乓——”地甩上门。  
　　为什么呢？  
　　为什么离开呢？  
　　我停下了攻击，巨镰上力量的光芒瞬间消失。  
　　一下子，我感觉到从未有过的疲劳感，颓然跪倒在空空如也的剑术场中。  
　　我感觉自己已经不想再练下去了，也许姐姐会生气，那就生气好了。  
　　收起镰，我走出剑术场，只剩下那沉闷的声音在场中回响，许久不停。

　　“姐姐不在吗？”我喃喃自语道，顾自坐到沙发上，感觉像是沉了下去。  
　　我本来应该庆幸吧，姐姐不在就不会受到责骂，但我此刻却期待着姐姐的责骂，将我骂清醒，因为我觉得自己又一次陷入了矛盾的境地。  
　　加梅莉亚和杰路看到我这个样子显得非常紧张，紧张得让我倒觉得有些可笑。但不管怎样，听他们唠叨一会儿，我也恢复了不少。  
　　思路变得清晰的我突然想到一件事，姐姐到底去哪里了？  
　　在这样紧张的关头，姐姐绝不会去做无谓的事情。  
　　只有一种可能。非常危险的可能。

　　我又开始变得不安。

　　果然。

　　晚饭前，姐姐如约回来了，但却很狼狈。  
　　尽管满身是伤，她仍十分得意地说她找到了敌人的据点，探好了周边的地形，招呼大家晚饭后开个小会，决定一下策略。  
　　我想说感激，但实在说不出来。  
　　总是教育我要谨慎小心的姐姐居然也做这样冒险的事。  
　　我真不知道她是怎么想的。

　　“莉娜？”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　姐姐叫了我一声，将我从沉思中叫了回来。  
　　“你在想什么呢？”姐姐皱了皱眉，有些不悦，“我知道了。你不需要管我做什么，只要做好我叫你做的事就可以了。今天的特训你没有完成呢。为什么？”  
　　我没有作答，沉默其实是一种反抗，一种违逆。  
　　姐姐无言地看了我很久，最终没说什么，没有责备，只是叹了口气。这叹气却奇异地令我惶恐不已。

　　“咳，各位，我，有些话要说。”  
　　从来不在就餐时说话的“三世”突然的一语引起了众人的注意。  
　　只见“三世”一抬手，近侍将一把大剑放到他的手中。“三世”手持着剑颤颤巍巍地站了起来。这些日子以来，他受到了太多的惊吓与恐慌，原本健康的身体也变得病态起来。  
　　“三世”舒了口气，说道：“这把剑是我族历代传承的圣剑，我希望我的儿子能佩戴这把剑与你们一起前去战斗！各位为了我们的国家做出了许多努力，甚至连生命也因此受到威胁，我们作为这个国家的皇族却什么也没做，我为此感到十分羞愧。我们不能再这样坐视不管下去了，我们也希望帮上各位一点忙。虽然不是猎鬼师，但我对于我儿子的能力非常有信心，带上这把剑，他一定能给你们帮上忙的！”  
　　餐桌上一阵沉默。  
　　“不行！”“好的！”  
　　“姐姐！”我吃惊地看着她。为什么答应这种事情？姐姐不是一向最反对将普通人卷入工作的吗？  
　　“请让我加入！”高里也激动得站了起来，“无论如何请让我加入，我也想为大家做些什么，这是我的责任啊！”  
　　姐姐再次点了点头，我便没有的反对的余地，整个人一下子泄了气。

　　花园的凉亭里，我和姐姐默然地站在一起。  
　　我问姐姐为什么，为什么要答应这种事情。  
　　“你不需要他吗？莉娜。”姐姐仰望着明月，目光竟然那么茫然，“其实我也不知道自己这次做得对还是不对，但我感觉，感觉自己该这么做。为了你。”  
　　为了我吗？为了我什么呢？  
　　让高里加入的话，他很容易受到伤害，在吸血鬼面前，普通人是那么脆弱。  
　　而我也会受伤，是心。

　　“姐姐。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“其实我一直在想，为什么姐姐要让我去对付杰洛士。姐姐应该比我更厉害吧，而且姐姐也很想亲手解决那个家伙吧。”  
　　“我是很想亲手解决那家伙，但是，莉娜，我还不够强。”  
　　还不够强？连姐姐都还不够强，那我……  
　　“现在我确实比你强，但你却比我有可能，更有可能把他打败。莉娜你是特别的一个，知道吗？”  
　　特别的一个，这是什么意思？姐姐，我到底有什么特别的？

　　“好了，你去把高里叫来我们房里吧，也该计划一下了。”  
　　姐姐说着便走了，没有给我任何追问的机会。

　　我追出了凉亭几步，月光洒满在身上。  
　　我想呐喊，但张口却是无声。  
　　茫然地，我看着姐姐的身影消失在夜色中。  
　　茫然地，我在原地站了很久很久。

　　我，到底有什么特别？  
　　姐姐，从小你就说著这句话，但是，我到底有什么特别的？  
　　告诉我，请告诉我！

　　终于无法抑制内心的情绪，我在夜色中奋力嘶喊。  
　　嘶喊出一切以后，迎接的是长夜的寂静。

六、高塔之战

　　我们终于还是晚了一步，所以我们所见的是“三世”血淋淋的尸体。  
　　该死！我不停地诅咒著自己。眼看着高里扑倒在尸体上放声痛哭，自己却一丁点忙也帮不上，不由一阵揪心的痛楚。  
　　姐姐站在我的身边，紧握拳头，脸色也好不到哪里去。  
　　是在愤怒吧，或者是后悔。没有用的，即使姐姐没有去探查，没有被发现，他们也迟早会除掉“三世”的，只是我们却未能赶得及在那之前除掉吸血鬼。

　　新王随即诞生。  
　　没有盛大的仪式，只有血与剑的誓言。  
　　现在我不再反对高里的加入，默许也是一种激励。我从未从高里眼中看到过如此坚毅的眼神，分明忘却了一切，只为了替父报仇。或许他尚心存理智，还顾及著国家，但我却看不见。

　　“进攻提前。”姐姐说完这话便先走了，一如既往的毅然决然。

　　姐姐出发前发出的信有了回应。简单地举行完“三世”的葬礼后回到宫中，我们在大厅见到了两队猎鬼师。  
　　正如姐姐所料的，没有一个是血继者。  
　　好在这两队人马实力不俗，与姐姐和我都曾有过几次合作。我们一拍即合，很快决定了作战方略。由我和高里对付杰洛士，剩下的三队，一队留守王宫，两队牵制住其他吸血鬼——自然，要全部抹杀是不可能的，虽然我们急切地如此期望。

　　吸血鬼的据点位于城郊湿林中的墓地上，危斜的高塔里住着我们必须要面对的繁荣的吸血鬼宗族，还有杰洛士。  
　　当看到这高塔时，高里不住地道著“不可能”，因为在他的印象中，此地不应该有任何建筑。我倒是一点也不吃惊，将物体随意移动，对于有能力的吸血鬼来说是一件十分简单的事，而且有时连我也可以做到。

　　“欢迎”的序曲很快就开始了，吸血鬼们比想像中还要“热情”。  
　　推开沉重的大门，走入高塔，只见数十双眼睛紧紧地盯着我们，在火炬被点亮的一刹那，吸血鬼们蜂拥而上。  
　　避让，还击，不想在此地耗费太多力气，我与高里一路向楼梯冲去，偏偏事与愿违——  
　　“杀死那个男人，但千万别饮他的血。”一个面容丑恶的吸血鬼指著高里对同族们说著，“这是杰洛士大人的命令。”  
　　于是吸血鬼们又一窝蜂的向我俩冲来。即使不愿应战也不得不应战，我与高里随即摆开战斗的架势，圣剑在高里手中发出灿灿的光芒，居然令我感到一丝饮血的兴奋。

　　不愧是谢菲利亚王室历代传承的圣剑，神圣的力量轻而易举的便将拥来的吸血鬼斩杀，高里的表现丝毫不比我逊色。很快，姐姐的支援便到了，我们才得以摆脱纠缠，沿着楼梯向上跑去。

　　也不知道杰洛士到底在什么地方，但一路上连续不断的埋伏却剥夺了我们思考这个问题的时间。偶尔地，一瞬的闲暇间我会想，他也许正在某处偷窥着我们，嘲笑着我们，等待着我们。只这一瞬的猜测便不禁令我恼怒不已。

　　一路沿着楼梯径直地冲向楼顶，毫不犹豫。我并非得到任何提示，仅凭著一股莫名的直觉，觉得他在那里，就在那里，一如所有故事中的boss都会站在最高的地方傲视著一切，等待着勇士的前来，与之进行最后的较量。  
　　踢开顶楼的大门，杰洛士果然就在那里，优雅地站在窗边，喝着一杯红酒。不，是血。  
　　“你们总算来了。”他放下酒杯极不耐烦地说道，仿佛是嫌我们动作太慢，让他久等了。  
　　高里一下被激怒了，因为他的态度，也因为他是自己杀父仇人的事实，丝毫不顾我的阻拦，鲁莽地冲了上去。  
　　杰洛士起初很是不屑，但在看清了剑上的神圣光芒之后脸色为之一变，机警地想要躲开攻击，却免不了略负轻伤。  
　　失去理智与思考的攻击是无谓的，也是危险的。姐姐的话我从来都没有忘记，却不能叫高里也明白。  
　　之后胡乱的攻击便再没有一次击中杰洛士，高里却反而被杰洛士一次次偷袭，身上已遍布伤痕。  
　　“冷静点！高里！”我大声喊著，他却一点也听不进去。  
　　眼看着高里身上的伤痕一道道地增加，心里却只有干着急，完全插不进两人的战斗之中。  
　　终于，在又一次力量的撞击将两人分开的瞬间，我赶紧用巨镰扣住圣剑，同时向杰洛士掷出两枚手雷以影响他的行动。  
　　“冷静点！高里！我们不是来胡闹的！”  
　　圣剑挣扎了几下，停下了。  
　　“对不起。”高里轻声地说著，长发遮住了侧脸，使我看不清他此刻的表情。  
　　我叹了口气，松开扣住剑的镰，摆开战斗架势，与高里一起面对着从雾气里走出来的杰洛士。  
　　“还记得姐姐嘱咐你的话吗？”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“那我们开始吧。”

　　“这简直就是天生的默契。”当我们还是在剑术场中演练时，异乎寻常的契合度便已令姐姐大为吃惊，我们仿佛生来就是为了成为对方的伙伴。  
　　现在，我与高里站在真正的战场上，面对着强大的敌人，再次展现这完美组合的力量。

　　“不要因为对手是吸血鬼而退缩，也不要因为对方是杀父仇人而失态。高里，你拥有圣剑和皇族血统，从某种意义上来说比莉娜拥有更好的条件。”姐姐当时似调侃般地说，“真是叫人羡慕啊。你一定要好好发挥你的优势，别浪费了。”

　　高里的力量与我全然不同，那神圣的气息居然令杰洛士也有了恐惧的神色。我有时会想，要是我也有这样的力量该多好。说实话，我一点也不喜欢自己充满黑暗的力量，特别是在知道真相之后有多了一种厌恶的情感。

　　高里的圣剑与我的巨镰不停地向杰洛士攻击著，一波接着一波，丝毫不给他反击的机会。完美的组合，杰洛士已开始面露难色，虽然不遗余力地防御著，但终还是一次一次地负伤。  
　　攻击告一段落，即使一直处于优势的我们也已经气喘吁吁，不得不停下调整，虽然非常地心有不甘。我们努力地调整著呼吸，放松疲惫的身体以赢得更多的体力。但我们也不能停滞太久，因为那危险的敌人也在做着相同的事。  
　　大概只过了几秒，新一轮的攻击又开始了。

　　糟了！  
　　大约是已对我两的攻击模式有所了解了，这一次，杰洛士居然能连续躲开攻击！  
　　不！不对！  
　　杰洛士的动作竟然比刚才还要敏捷，反手便是一计猛烈的攻击。  
　　他刚才是故意的，故意防而不攻以观察我们的攻击。好狡猾。  
　　“高里！”我简直不敢相信，高里竟在我眼前被击中，鲜血喷涌而出，染红了视野中的一切。  
　　“高里！”我撕心裂肺地呼喊著，愤怒地转身看着杰洛士。  
　　杰洛士受的伤并不轻，但他似乎满不在乎，眼中闪烁著得意的神色。  
　　“他是靠不住的，莉娜。”杰洛士说著，用他那磁性的嗓音依旧引诱着我，“到我这儿来吧，现在还来得及。”  
　　“住口！”我挥镰攻了上去，眼中所见的他，是恶魔，是死神。是的，他本来就是吸血鬼，杀人的魔鬼。

　　一如在姐姐布置的剑术场里进行特训时那样，我开始毫无保留地爆发出自己的力量。气息开始变得紊乱，渐渐地感觉也不再清楚。眼中只有杰洛士一个人，脑海中只有一个想法——毁灭他吧，哪怕也毁灭了我自己。  
　　杰洛士又笑了，我最痛恨他这样料定一切似的冷笑。

　　攻击，猛烈的攻击，挥出的那一刻，连我自己也无比惊讶。但我却停不下来，拚命嘶喊，拚命攻击。  
　　然而杰洛士居然仍面不改色，即使不断承受着攻击依旧面不改色。这是一种轻蔑，一种侮辱。  
　　不要小看我！不准小看我！  
　　我根本控制不了自己的行动，理智早已飞到九霄云外，即使同归于尽我也在所不惜。我发疯似地攻击著，直到一阵突兀的空虚感猛然间仿佛将我身体内的一切掏空。  
　　这是怎样的一种感觉，虚无而充满莫名的恐慌。我终于停下了动作，却尚未意识到发生了什么事。  
　　“莉……莉娜……”  
　　狂风即止的时候，我听到了高里的呼喊。  
　　他颤抖著叫着我的名字，并非因为受伤，而是充满恐惧。  
　　恐惧？为什么呢？  
　　我眼角一瞥，在如镜的镰上看到了自己此刻的样子。  
　　尖长的牙齿，与吸血鬼别无两样。  
　　我居然变成了吸血鬼！

七、可能与不可能的未来  
　　  
　　“这，这到底是怎么回事？”  
　　我的脑海中一片混乱，不明白自己怎么就平白无故地变成了吸血鬼，变成了自己长久以来不断猎杀的吸血鬼。  
　　“杰洛士！”我大声叫着他，虽然有些心有不甘，但却清楚地知道现在只有他能给我一个合理的解释。  
　　“诶？露娜没有告诉你吗？大概是来不及了吧，我这次确实逼得急了点。”他依旧笑着，但衬著满身伤痕，怎么看都有些勉强，“血继猎鬼师在得到吸血鬼一样的力量的同时也继承了吸血鬼的体质，一旦过分使用力量且控制不当就会变成吸血鬼。不过与被吸血而成为吸血傀儡不同，这种转变之后仍是保有原有意识的。一般来说，血继者吸血鬼体质越高，能力就越强，也就越容易变成吸血鬼。而莉娜你——”杰洛士突然伸手指着我，“也许你已经不记得了，但据我所知，你小时侯就曾有过一次变成吸血鬼的经历，这就证明了你所拥有的潜力，所以我才会一再邀请你加入。如何？现在变成吸血鬼的你已经不再为人类所接纳了，如果你愿意加入我族，我将给予你你所想要的一切。”  
　　“我拒绝。”我冷冷地说道。  
　　“为什么！”  
　　“如果我没听错的话，我曾经变成过吸血鬼，但却又恢复了，不是吗？”  
　　“是的。”  
　　“那我这一次也不是一定非要变成吸血鬼不可，也可以有恢复的方法。”  
　　“不错。”杰洛士冷冷地笑道，“确实有一种药可以使你恢复，但必须在你变成吸血鬼之后六小时内服用才会有效。而我，在此之前决不会轻易放你走的。”  
　　“你以为你还有能力困住我吗？”我一把将镰架在他的项上，掏出桃木桩紧握在手中，“立刻下命令带着你的人走，或许我还可以留你一条生路。”  
　　“嘿嘿。”他又笑了，“你以为你有什么资格与我谈条件？”  
　　言罢他抬起手，一个响指，大门打开了。  
　　我回过头吃惊地看见姐姐他们被一群吸血鬼牢牢架住，满身伤痕。

　　“你——”我愤怒地瞪着杰洛士。  
　　“我们来作笔交易如何？只要你愿意留下，我便放这群人走，并保证日后决不伤害他们。他们都是你重要的伙伴不是吗？”  
　　“我——”  
　　“答应他吧，莉娜。”  
　　“姐姐！”我异于姐姐居然说出这样的话而吃惊不已。

　　姐姐挣扎了一下，看了杰洛士一眼。  
　　杰洛士微微皱了皱眉，最终做了个手势示意压住姐姐的吸血鬼松手。  
　　“为什么？姐姐？”为什么要答应这样的要求？贪生怕死吗？不，姐姐你不是这样的人，没有一个猎鬼师是贪生怕死的，更何况如此优秀的姐姐。  
　　“莉娜，其实我的意思是……”  
　　是什么？姐姐，快告诉我。  
　　可姐姐却一把夺过我手中的镰与木桩，大吼一声：“谁都别动。”更将木桩的尖端指向我的心脏。刹那间，我顿时感到一阵彻骨的寒意。  
　　“如何？杰洛士，我的交易条件是放了我们并离开此地以换取你，以及莉娜的性命。”  
　　“露娜，你是不是太狠心了？”杰洛士苦笑道，“莉娜可是你的妹妹啊。”  
　　“但是她现在已经变成吸血鬼了，也就是我的敌人。”  
　　“但她并不是不可以变会回来的。你真的忍心杀死自己的妹妹吗？  
　　“如果她变回人类，我当然不会杀她，但是你觉得有可能吗？”  
　　杰洛士一阵沉默，看见我一脸绝望，又看了看姐姐不像是开玩笑的神色，惺惺地说道：“好吧，我同意交易。”

　　高塔的形象开始扭曲，慢慢变淡消失。当高塔不复存在于这片土地上时，原本坐落的位置上赫然显出四个大字：我会再来。  
　　杰洛士依旧高傲，到最后也不愿承认自己是受了胁迫才不得不离开，一直寻找著托词。他总是强调，是因为这个国家不符合他的要求才会放弃，别无其他。  
　　“走吧。”姐姐突然急急地将我拉走，“再不走就来不及了。”

　　我再一次坐在王宫的花园里，什么事也不干。多年来不停的奔波令我错过了太多，从未如此闲适地端详这世界这自然。

　　那件事终结于一个月之前，回到王宫那会儿，我已难以控制自己，幸好姐姐赶得及在有效时间内给我灌了解药。但经过这次变化之后，我的身体变得很敏感，使用能力对我而言成了一件极其危险的事。没有人，包括我自己也不知道将力量使用到何种程度时会发生变化。  
　　所以，我打算放弃这份工作，虽然很可惜。

　　后来姐姐跟我说了我小时候变化的事，还有杰洛士的事。  
　　“那时你还很小，我带你出去修行的时候遇到了他，当时你爆发出的力量连我也大吃一惊，之后你就发生了变化。  
　　“我带你走的时候，他并没有阻拦，只是说了一句‘我会再来’。但我想当时他应该已经对你感兴趣了吧，即使他不说，那种眼神也是不同的。后来一次遇到他，他也有问我你的事。  
　　“回来以后，我就马上给你吃药，所以你很快就恢复了。但可能体力透支太多，所以就大病了一场，醒来便什么都不记得了。”  
　　“那么说姐姐你原来什么都知道，上次以我为威胁完全是故意的。”  
　　“是的，那家伙虽然很腼腆，不太愿意直说，却毕竟很用心。”姐姐用手支著下巴，若有所思，“莉娜，你怪我吗？”  
　　“会怪吗？”我仿佛自问一样说著，“姐姐你比我清楚啊。”

　　在那段混乱的时期里搬出城的市民都已经陆续搬回来了，新王的登基大典也将在今日举行。  
　　我坐在花园里闲憩的时候，侍女来通知我，大典就要开始了。  
　　我起身向宫廷外的广场走去，今日，我也算是半个主角。

　　“莉娜·因巴斯，露娜·因巴斯，加梅莉亚·威尔·特斯拉·塞伦…………为我国除吸血鬼有功，特此授予杰路刚帝士·克雷依威斯男爵爵位，露娜·因巴斯圣猎夫人称号…………授予莉娜·因巴斯女伯爵称号。”

　　女伯爵是个不低的身份，但对于我来说却过多无用。得到这个头衔已经有半年了，但我却从未出席过任何宫廷的宴会。  
　　姐姐他们走了之后，我便用国王赏赐的财产开了一家酒吧。我并不掩饰我曾经是猎鬼师的事实，我的枪，巨镰和桃木桩一直都挂在酒架旁边，每位进门的客人都可以看到。  
　　高里有时也会来，从不刻意隐藏自己的身份，却很少有人知道他是谁。  
　　人们对于新王的政策十分满意，认为他是个优秀的王，所以总以为他应该在办公室里努力工作。来我这儿的人总是会谈他。  
　　高里确实很努力地工作著，来我这儿是一种消遣，也是一种补偿。他总是握住我的手让我等待。我只是报之以一笑。  
　　我早已习惯于这充满可能与不可能的未来，等或者不等，结果如何我已无从多想，顺其自然。  
　　高里每次走的时候，我总会挑瓶酒让他带走。他总是很高兴，仿佛将我也带走了一样。

　　酒吧歇业后，我一个人收拾著吧台，一边冥想。想着现在的高里也许正在办公室认真批阅著文件，又或者在某个宴会上谈笑风生。  
　　每次想到我正和他住在同一个城市里便已欣慰不已。我并非从未不安，却更多坚信。

　　也许某一天，当我从清晨的梦境中醒来，我便会看到高里正站在我的床前，向我伸出手来道：“莉娜，我来接你了。”  
　　我想着，自己一定要对他微笑，在晨曦中给他最灿烂的微笑。


End file.
